Yokai Academy 555
by Kamen Rider Lightning
Summary: When Tsukune becomes an Orphenoch he realizes that his life will never be normal can he adapt or will he give in to his Orphenoch side.
1. Chapter 1:555 Enter

A/N: Well here is a new story my second Kamen Rider and Rosario+Vampire one but this one i decided to use Kamen Rider 555 for my insperation i recently got into the show and got this idea for the story so enjoy reading this

Disclaimer: In no way shape or form do i own Kamen Rider 555 or Rosario+Vampire the only thing i own is the Character of Takuya Ryo Inuka

* * *

Yokai Academy 555

Chapter 1: 555 Enter

"Ready!" the Faiz Edge called out as Kamen Rider Faiz inserted the mission memory in the sword "Exceed Charge!" it said again as he pushed the enter button of his phone that was attached to his belt

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" he yelled as he slashed his now glowing blade at the Dragon Orphenoch and when it made contact his symbol appeared and all of sudden the Orphenoch burst into blue flames and the disintegrated in a pile of ashes

"Dust to Dust and Ashes to Ashes." the mysterious Rider said as he left the battlefield. He took the phone out of the slot and undid the transformation as he got on his bike he received a call

"Hello, yes it's destroyed, what a school are you….no I understand…yes I'll be on that bus….ok yes sir." the call ended "Great well it's back to school for me then." he grumbled as he rode off

* * *

Sitting on a bus was a boy with black hair and brown eyes this was Tsukune Aono and he was your average C student

"Ok I'm used to being average, but I never thought I'd flunk every high school entrance exam." said as he sat on a bus that was taking him to his new school, of course he wasn't alone sitting far in the back was another boy about sixteen to seventeen years of age he had straight black hair but the bang in front of his face was white, he wore the standard uniform but with his own changes. He didn't wear a school jacket but a black one, and his shirt was open with the top two buttons undone and he didn't wear a tie, he looked like he didn't want to be messed with either.

"So you both are entering Yokai Academy huh?" the bus driver asked

"Y-yes." Tsukune answered with the other just nodded his head

"Well I hope you said your Goodbyes, because soon as we come out of the tunnel you'll see the school and maybe you'll never see anything again." he said in a scary tone that sent chills down the spine of Tsukune however the other boy just shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. The bus exited the tunnel and the two boys got off

"Here you boys go, welcome to your new school. Take care now." he told them as he drove off

"WAIT A MINUTE!! WHAT KINDA PLACE IS THIS!!" Tsukune screamed

"Calm down." the mysterious boy said to him "This place isn't so bad." the scenery around them was a blood red lake, dead trees and stormy skies

'B-but don't you think this place is creepy. It's almost as if that tunnel took us to a different world." he said

"Yeah well it makes no difference so stop yapping and lets walk." he told him

"You're right, I mean how bad can this school be right." Tsukune said as he followed the boy "My name is Tsukune Aono, what's yours."

"Takuya Ryo Inuka, but just call me Ryo." he introduced himself as the walked down the path that led them to the school. As they were walking Tsukune noticed the school in the background

"Hey Ryo, could that be the school there? I mean it looks more like a haunted house!" he said "That's it I'm going home!" he turned to leave and out of the distance Ryo heard what sounded to be a bicycle bell

"LOOK OUT!" a voice cried and uses his sharp reflexes Ryo managed to dodge out of the way, but Tsukune got nailed in the face and they both crashed to the ground

"Ow where did a bike com from all of a sudden?" as he was trying to get back up all of a sudden he realized his hand was on someone's leg

"_Huh a girl_." he thought "_Wow she sure is pretty. Who cares if this school is scary_."

"I'm sorry. I'm anemic and I get dizzy sometimes. Are you ok?" she asked him as she was getting up. As she did Ryo was looking on intently "_This girl, is not what she seems. There must be more to this school then what we realize_."

"Oh your bleeding. Here let me…Oh no."

"What's wrong. W-what's happening!?" Tsukune asked as the girl was leaning up against him. Ryo was still watching in the background

"I'm sorry but you see I'm a Vampire." she told him as she leaned him and before she bit down on his neck Tsukune noticed she had a pair of fangs, this didn't go unnoticed either Ryo saw this "_A vampire what kind of place is this, better keep my senses sharp on this one_." he thought to himself. When the girl had finished sucking Tsukune's blood he began to panic

"OH NO! OH NO! SHE SUCKED MY BLOOD! SHE SUCKED MY BLOOD!"

"OI Tsukune calm down." Ryo told him as he was walking towards what was going on

"I-I'm sorry. My name is Moka Akashiya and never dreamt of doing anything like that if I weren't…"

"A vampire. Like afraid of garlic and crosses that kind of vampire!" Tsukune stated

"Uh-huh! But I have to say this your blood is the best I've ever had. Do you not like vampires?" she asked him

"Huh me not like vampires don't be ridiculous I love vampires." Tsukune told her

"I like them too, very cool to actually meet one." Ryo spoke up

"OH! That's wonderful!" she said as she hugged both of them "Maybe we can be good friend! I was afraid I wouldn't make any. I'm new here, may I ask you what your names are." she asked them

"Uh Tsukune Aono."

"Takuya Ryo Inuka. But everyone calls me Ryo." they introduced themselves to Moka

"Cool, lets meet after the opening ceremony." she told them as they walked to the school. After the ceremony Tsukune and Ryo made there way to there homerooms it was lucky they had the same homeroom but unfortunately for Tsukune they lost Moka in the crowd afterwards.

* * *

Sitting in the room Tsukune and Ryo were listening to the teacher

"Hello class my name is Ms. Shizuka Nekomone, I'll be your homeroom teacher, now as you all know I'm sure that Yokai Academy is a school for monsters. When Tsukune heard this he began to panic, everyone else didn't seem to notice this but Ryo caught the sight "_Hmmm he seems to be panicking, I bet anything he isn't a monster hmm._" Ryo thought to himself, of course he didn't have to worry about that considering that he was also different from the rest of the class

"Now like it or not Human Beings run the world, so for us to survive we must learn to coexist peacefully with them, so that is the reason and mission of this school." Ms. Nekomone finished explaining

"_Lady if you knew the monsters I fight then you'd think twice but ever since Kiba took over the corporation it's gotten better_." Ryo thought to himself

"_M-Monsters are you kidding me what have I gotten myself into. I-It has to be a joke_." Tsukune thought trying not to panic

"So this brings up Rule 1: You Must Retain Your Human Form at all times. Does everyone understand? The first key to survive amongst the humans is to disguise yourselves as one! To practice this art of disguise please under no situation must you reveal your true nature even to your fellow students!"

"But Ma'am, can't we just eat the humans? I could start with the cute girls." one of the students said after hearing this Ryo snickered

"Something funny?' the student said glaring

"Yeah I'm looking at it." Ryo retorted glared in return while his eyes flashed grey, after seeing this the student backed off. Hearing all this Tsukune was in a state of panic and shock "_What have I gotten myself into?!_"

"Alright boys calm down and I wouldn't worry about any humans here! The faculty and staff here are all monsters just like you! And since the lands here is secret, no human as ever seen it and lived to tell anyone about it." she ended and after that Tsukune had chills running up and down his spine "_I need to find a way out of here or I'm dead!_"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm late I got lost after the ceremony!" Moka said rushing in to the classroom

"That's ok just find a seat anywhere you'd like." Ms. Nekomone told her as she walked in all the guys were instantly floored. There were wolf calls, whistles and every other thing that you could imagine "_Man no wonder they say teenagers are walking hormone bombs_." Ryo thought to himself and Tsukune was just shocked that Moka was in the same class as him. As she was walking trying to find a seat she noticed Tsukune

"Huh Tsukune"

"M-Moka"

"Tsukune it is you and Ryo is here too! Oh I'm so happy that we are in the same class!" she said as she embraced him. Ryo just chuckled as he saw that all the boys in the class had evil looks on there faces

"Hey who's he!"

"How does he rate!"

* * *

After class

Moka, Tsukune and Ryo were walking around. Correction Moka was dragging Tsukune while Ryo was walking behind them snickering at Tsukune "_Man most guys would love an opportunity like that. Lucky bastard heh._" and again as they were walking a bunch of the boys were floored when they saw hoe beautiful Moka was

"S-so hot! Must date."

"What's with him?!"

"Who cares!"

"He gets in my way he's dinner!" but a glare from Ryo made them back off immediately

"You know," a voice said from behind the stares "They are right, you are cute Moka isn't it? My name is Saizo Komiya, you best remember it." he introduced himself

"_Hmmm this is the guy in class._" Ryo thought to himself

"Now," he said as he picked Tsukune up by his shirt "What I want to know is what a guy like this doing with a girl like you."

"Whoa I've heard of him! That's Saizo they said he was sent here like for reform school." one boy told the rest

"Maybe you just haven't had much to compare him to yet, you just need to experience something or someone better….like me" he said licking his lips "So when should I pick you up." he said when out of nowhere Saizo was tripped and Tsukune was out of his arms

"Who did that?!" he asked looking around

"Sorry that was me." Ryo said as if he was ready for a fight but before anything could happen Moka grabbed both Tsukune and Ryo's arms

"Sorry but I'm hanging with Tsukune." she said as she ran off with both boys as Saizo looked on he had a look of malice in his eyes

"Well enjoy him _while he lasts_." he said violently as he watched the tree of them walk off

"Wow that was scary, huh? Are you two ok?" Moka asked Ryo and Tsukune

"Yeah…I'm ok."

"Don't worry about me. It'll take more than him to hurt me." Ryo told her

"Um Moka why are you and Ryo being so friendly to me, I'm just an average guy."

"You nimwit! I know what it's like to be the new kid and besides I think I can call you my friend."

"He's right and I don't think you're average! Besides you let me suck your blood." when Tsukune heard this he face vaulted

"WHAT AM I, YOUR FOOD SUPPLY?!" he yelled at her while Ryo just chuckled this was the most fun he ever had in a school

"You should be proud! Your blood is a lot better then the transfusion bags." she told him "And also to tell you the truth y-you're the first person I ever drank from! And a girl never forgets her first time."

"M-Moka."

"Oh stop," she said as she shoved him "You're making me blush. Come on lets go explore the school."

"O-Okay." he said as he tried to peel himself off the wall.

"Wow she is sure strong." Ryo whistled as he helped Tsukune off the wall and they caught up to Moka. All that day Moka, Ryo, and Tsukune walked around the campus of Yokai Academy. When they finally got to the dorm area Tsukune felt he was on top of the world "_I could faint from happiness._" he thought to himself, when they finally saw the dorm rooms "_I could faint, but not from happiness._" he suddenly changed his thoughts while Moka had stars in her eyes

"They look so nice don't they?" she asked the boys

"Eh whatever as long as I've got a roof over my head I could careless." he told them

"ARE WE LOOKING AT THE SAME THING!!!"

"Oh don't you like it Tsukune? Even though you are a monster, speaking of which what kind of monster are you." when she asked this he nearly collapsed

"W-W-Well y-y-you see." he began

"Uh Moka it's against the rules to reveal your true nature isn't it." Ryo spoke up

"Oh yeah! Sorry I asked."

"Uh s-s-sure." he said regaining his composure "Um Moka I gotta say you totally human. Are you really a vampire."

"Yeah I was wondering that too, you look completely like any other girl I've seen." Ryo added "_Well most of them that don't turn into blood thirsty killers of all humanity, who can turn you into ashes as a way of killing you._"

"Oh you know I am! You see my powers are usually sealed, but when I take off this Rosario I become really scary." she told them pointing to the cross she had around her neck

"Oh I've head of them, it is said that if a vampire wears one there power is sealed up." Ryo said

"That's right I don't like to cause trouble so I don't mind wearing it, but even sealed up a girl needs blood and Tsukune." she leaned in "Gotcha!" she said as she bit down on his neck

"YIEEEEEE!!!" Tsukune yelled as she sucked his blood. After that the three went on there separate ways Ryo took Tsukune in his room

"Listen I know your not human alright and don't worry I'm not about to tell. I'm letting you know if you don't watch your back you're gonna get yourself killed."

"How did you know."

"It was obvious on how you reacted when you heard this was a school for monsters, you better be glad I'm the only one who saw that." Ryo told him as he let Tsukune leave "_He better watch it cause if he is found out, it wont be pretty cause from what I heard, the penalty is death!_" Ryo thought to himself he wasn't concerned for himself being an Orpenoch he could simply heal himself, transform or he could bring out "the heavy equipment" as he eyes a small briefcase looking item with the Smart Brain Inc. symbol on the top.

* * *

The next day

"Hey Ryo!" Tsukune yelled as he saw Ryo heading to the school

"Sup. What's that in your hand?" Ryo asked him as he eyed the manila folder

"I uh well I wrote this letter of withdraw, but I just can't seem to hand it in, I don't want to leave Moka."

"I see well the only advice for you I can give is follow your heart man." Ryo said as he patted Tsukune on the back and he just walked off to class. Tsukune was about to follow him until

"Yo wait up lady-killer!" Saizo yelled at Tsukune picking him up by his tie "I hear you were with Moka all day! Just who do you think you are!" Tsukune was then slammed into a wall he knew he had to act fast meanwhile Ryo heard all the commotion but he decided to let Tsukune fight his own battle

"_I have to think of something otherwise I'm going to get killed._" he thought "Uh I-I'm a vampire or something." and after he said that Saizo nearly missed Tsukune's head as the wall behind him was completely destroyed "Stay away from Moka or next time, you'll be turned to dust." he said in a dangerous tone. After he left Ryo made his way to Tsukune

"You alright man?" he asked

"You know what I can't take this! I'm out of here! I'm just going back to a human school!"

"NO TSUKUNE! YOU CAN'T!" Moka yelled at him

"M-Moka."

"I went to a human school, they all said I was crazy for thinking monsters exist, but then I met you and Ryo and I felt like I belong." she told them

"Well Moka you might as well hate me cause I'm a human!" he said as he ran off

"I'll talk to him Moka ok." Ryo said as he ran off after Tsukune. Moka was in tears as she realized what she had said to Tsukune, her very first friend then all of a sudden someone grabbed her wrist

"Now what's a beauty like you, doing in a place like this." Saizo said with a grin on his face "Since you're lonely I can take care of that." he said his voice almost in a dark tone. At the bus stop Ryo had finally caught up to Tsukune

"Hey nimwit!" Ryo yelled

"What do you want."

"Is this really what you want. You meet a girl like that and you're just going to let her go like that."

"I-I don't know." then from a distance they heard a scream

"Moka!" Tsukune said as he turned around heading to the place of the scream as Ryo had a grin on his face as he put on a belt and ran behind Tsukune.

Moka finally got out of Saizo's grip

"HEHEHEHEHEHE when I'm around you Moka I can't help my self." he began to say as his body changed

"S-someone h-h-help me." Moka said silently as she saw Saizo's body shift to more muscular form

"MOKA!!" a familiar voice rang

"Tsukune!!" Moka yelled "Get out of here this is Saizo's true form."

"THAT IS SAIZO'S TRUE FORM!!!!" he yelled in surprise

"Wow! And I thought he couldn't get any uglier." Ryo commented

"Moka I wanted to tell you something."

"Well you better tell her, _while you can._" Saizo said as he grabbed by the neck and threw him into one of the grave stones and immediately on impact Tsukune's neck snapped and his body limped to the ground

"TSUKUNE NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Moka yelled as she ran to his body, tears were flowing down her face

"No no no Tsukune please get up! PLEASE!" she cried she noticed Ryo walking to Saizo

"You killed him." he said his voice almost dark "So now I'm not going to hold back" as he was talking he pulled out what looked like to be a cell phone, he opened it and entered the code 5-5-5

"Standing By" the phone said as Ryo closed it "HENSHIN!" Ryo called as he put the phone in the slot on his belt "Complete!" the phone said again and crimson strips formed over his body and in bright crimson flash stood an armored Ryo he was now Kamen Rider Faiz

"What are you?" Saizo asked

"Your worst nightmare." Faiz said dangerously as he charged at Saizo but now even with the Faiz armor Ryo couldn't take him down next thing Faiz and Moka realized Tsukune's hand reached up and his eyes shot open, and Faiz noticed that his eyes flashed grey, when he got up he pulled off Moka's Rosario and instantly the area was filled with a demonic energy as day turned to night with a blood red moon, her hair turned from pink to silver, her eyes turned blood red with slits this was the true power of the Vampire but she wasn't the only one to make a change once Tsukune got up on his feet his body shifted, he wore a grey colored armor and his head looked like a bat

"What no way I killed you." Saizo said in disbelief as the new Tsukune charged at him and with one punch he sent Saizo straight to Moka

"Hmph you need to learn your place." she said as she punctuated that statement with a kick straight to his head after this Ryo disengaged his armor and gave Moka back the Rosario as she returned to normal Tsukune also turned back to his some what normal self

"Moka what happened I died but now what am I?"

"Simple." Ryo said "You are what's called an Orpenoch."

* * *

Well Tsukune Became an Orphenoch. But what is an Orpenoch and how did Tsukue become one? Well tune in to the next Chapter of Yokai Academy 555 to find out the answers to this and more in the meantime Let's Ride!!!


	2. Chapter 2:More than Human

A/N: Ok guys here it is the second chapter of Yokai Academy 555 it took some time to do but it was way worth it and a big shout out to all my reviewers thank you for the support in tis story and i hope you guys will like it and if you have any ideas to help with it please feel free to message me now on with the story

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape or form own Kamen Rider 555 or Yokai academy

* * *

Chapter 2: More than Human

Out beyond the world of humans, far from any human civilization, there stands Yokai Academy a school for Yokai or monsters and for one person in particular he just went from being a "average person" to what is called an Orphenoch

*Flashback*

"_Moka what happened I died, but now what am I?"_

"_Simple." Ryo said "You are what's called an Orphenoch." _

"_A-An Or-Orphenoch?" Tsukune said with a look of pure confusion on his face "Moka do you know what an Orphenoch is" he asked Moka_

"_No I don't know. Ryo what is an Orphenoch?" she asked but Ryo seemed to disappear_

"_Where did he go?" Tsukune asked Moka_

"_I don't know, but lets find him tomorrow, you need to rest up Tsukune." she said as she helped him up and together they walked back to the dorm area_

"But if that is true, and I did die, how did I come back to life?" he asked as he walked to school. Tsukune hadn't slept any that night, so he looked well in a lack of words dead. Out of the corner of Tsukune's eye he saw Ryo walking to him

"Hey, no pun intended but look like death man."

"Ryo what…" he was cut off by Ryo

"Not here! I'll explain everything to you later alright. Just not in the open area alright." Tsukune nodded his head in agreement that's when Moka came up and immediately it was like the color returned to Tsukune as he saw Moka

"Good Morning Moka!" he said as the smile returned to his face

"Good Morning to you too Tsukune!" she said as she hugged up to him making Tsukune blush and Ryo chuckle

"Hey Moka, about yesterday I'm sorry for bailing out." he told her

"That's ok Ryo but I think we need to talk." she told him Ryo nodded "But not here. Meet me in that wooded area at lunch and I will explain everything." both nodded but out in the distance a girl with blue hair was spying on the three and she had a look of pure jealousy and just small hint of rage on her, but in her mind she was making a plan to bring Moka down.

Lunch

"Ok this is the place Ryo told us to meet him, so where is he?" Tsukune asked Moka

"He just might be running late. I wouldn't worry about him Tsukune." she said as she leaned in "Um if it's not to much to ask, may I suck your blood please?" she asked Tsukune

"Um ok." he said as he pulled down his shirt collar and she bit down, but she didn't take that much knowing everything Tsukune has been through. When she was done she noticed that the marks where she bit him healed up in what look like to be blue flames

"Tsukune look!" she cried to him

"What the! How did it just heal." Tsukune said in a shock

"It's the healing factor all Orphenoch's possess." a voice said to them cause both Tsukune and Moka to jump nearly out of there skins "Easy guys, it just me." the voice belonged to Ryo

"Man don't do that! You nearly killed me! AGAIN!" Tsukune yelled at him

"Sorry dude." he apologized

"It's alright. Why where you late."

"I had to contact my superiors and let them know about the situation." he told them "So where I should start?" he asked them but before he could start he received a call

"Hold on for sec guys." he said as he left to answer the call

"I'm going to go get some drinks. Tell Ryo I'll be back."

"Ok Moka." he as she left to go them drinks. Tsukune was admiring the scenery and the sounds of the forests, he was surprised that he could hear the ocean from this distance and not to mention all the people in the school "_Wonder if this is one of those powers Orphenoch's possess? I have to ask Ryo about it._" he thought to himself as he leaned back to stare at the clouds then out of all the noise Tsukune was hearing he heard someone cry out

"C-Can someone please! Please help me!" the voice cried out and Tsukune picked up on that and found where it was coming from out beyond the trees he saw a silhouette of someone. Tsukune sat up and dashed to the figure

"Are you alright?"

"Oh thank you! I'll be fine you see its my chest and I have these spasms." the person turned out to be a girl with blue she wasn't wearing the school jacket but a yellow sweater and her most notable feature was

"_Whoa! Those are…no Tsukune don't look down. Don't look down._" he told himself

"Could you do something for me?" she asked him

"Uh sure."

"Look into my eyes! Please." as Tsukune looked that is when as they say the spider started spinning it's web

"My name is Kurumu Kurono. I think we can be friends." she said and unknown to Tsukune she was placing him in a trancelike state

"_What's going on? She is so pretty, must hold her._" he thought as he pulled her in a tight embrace

"OH Tsukune what are you doing" she giggled as step one of her plan was working. In Tsukune's mind he didn't know what was going on to him it was like he couldn't control his body.

"Tsukune I'm.." Moka said as returned to see Tsukune hugged up on another girl at this point she stormed off dropping there drinks

"Moka wait it's…" he started but he saw she was already gone

Hallway

"Hey Moka! Why so glum looking?"

Ryo asked he as he saw her storming down the hall and from the look on her she was close to crying

"I s-saw Tsukune hugging up to another girl." she said wiping the tears from her eyes

"No way! Tsukune is a shy kid there is no way he would do that." he told her then all of a sudden Ryo sensed another presence

"Alright whoever you are, come out of hiding, so we can see you!!" he shouted up the stairs

"Wow you are good." a voice cried as she jumped down the stairs and all the guys around were just mystified at what they saw

"Whoa so petite! Except for her."

"She is almost as hot as Moka! But that is not possible." they all gawked at her

"And I've thought I've seen everything now. But that's new." Ryo blurted out

"Who are you? What is your relationship to Tsukune."

"So you're Moka Akashiya! Rumor has it you're a vampire, and you are Takuya Ryo Inuka, they claim you are an armored warrior." Both Moka and Ryo both had looks of complete shock on them "My name is Kurumu, and I am here to beat you." she told her and Ryo caught what she said

"Wait beat her, what did she ever do to you?"

"She Ruined my plan for the male population of this school." she started "And it was a brilliant plan Operation: Yokai Harem!!!" when Ryo heard this he nearly collapsed when Kurumu revealed her big plan

"Please tell me you're joking!" he said bluntly

"No and I almost succeeded, until YOU cam around Moka!" she yelled at Moka and Ryo "_Wow and I thought Smart Lady was annoying, but this girl takes the cake._" he thought to himself before anything else could happen Tsukune walked up

"Moka I wanted to..:" Tsukune was saying before Kurumu hugged/tackled him

"OH MY HERO!!!" she said as she started running her chest up and down his body and from this Ryo could sense that Moka was getting pissed royally

"M-Moka why is Kurumu here? I'm just here to apologize for what happened.." he started when he noticed a dark aura coming from Moka "_Whoa remind me not to piss off Moka, she'll kill me if I do._" Ryo thought to himself, oh how he felt for Tsukune cause he was about to find out the old saying "Hell hath no Fury, like a women scorned"

"I can't believe I was so worried about you." she said darkly and stormed off with Ryo behind her

"Moka wait.." Tsukune started to say but Kurumu stopped him

"Who needs her, come on." she said dragging him away

In Tsukune's room

Kurumu was livid as if she just won a major battle

"YES! YES! YES! OH THAT FELT SO GOOD!" she said as she was jumping up and down "I made that little floozy cry." she cried out

"Did you see how see looked at me." Tsukune said as he looked at his hands in disbelief "I cant believe it." Kurumu looked at him and thought "_Now is my chance to make him forever." _she moved closer to Tsukune "It's ok Tsukune," she "comforted" him "I'm here for you and I wont leave you like she did." she punctuated he statement by pulling Tsukune into a tight embrace

Meanwhile that was going on Moka was in front of the school sitting on the steps an trying to hide the tears

"That jerk and to think I was worried about him." she said as she felt the tears coming

"You know its not good to be alone there Moka." Ryo said as he walked up to her and sat beside her "I know you care about Tsukune, and he feels the same way about you. Remember when Saizo was going to harm you and he can to protect you?"

"Yeah." she said

"Well that's how I know and besides I'm getting a funny feeling about that girl. Something I completely off about her."

"Like what."

"I don't know but when she was looking at Tsukune I sensed some type of psychic wave that put him in a trance-like state."

"_**That was called "allure" it's a typical succubus spell, it enslaves men**_." a malicious voice called out

"Um Moka what was that voice?" Ryo said almost spooked

"I I don't know Ryo."

"_**Fools I'm the other Moka, I'm using the Rosario as a medium**_."

"Whoa I had no clue you could do that….Wait did you say "succubus"?"

"What's wrong Ryo."

"_**Yes I'm sure you know that it is a demon who confounds men and if they kiss a man then they will be there slave permanently**_."

"She's right Moka come on we have to save Tsukune and during this time he is in it could be dangerous."

"Why?"

"He is a new Orphenoch, usually they are unstable, mentally speaking of course, so this is not good."

"Then we have to hurry and help him!" Moka said as she and Ryo ran to Tsukune's room

In Tsukune's room Kurumu was almost on top of Tsukune on his bed

"K-Kurumu w-what are you d-doing?" Tsukune stuttered as he began sweating bullets he was being forced on the bed "_So so fuzzy…gotta fight this somehow._" he thought as Kurumu held him "_This is it! This is the moment that seals our fate and not to mention slaps that little twits smile off her smug face._" she thought as she leaned in for the kiss "_I can't do this…I can't hurt Moka_."

"_You're Pathetic you know that_." a voice cried out in Tsukune's head

"Who is that?"

"_What you don't recognize my voice Aono._" the voice said again

"You you are my.."

"_That's right, I'm in turns the other you Tsukune. The side of you that was born when you died._" his Orphenoch side said as he revealed himself to Tsukune, he looked just like Tsukune but the only difference was that this Tsukune was grey and had blood red eyes "_But unlike you I have a spine and a backbone._" he said in a cruel voice

"What do you want?" Tsukune asked

"_Why I'm here to help you. You don't want to hurt the Akashiya girl now do you?_" O-Tsukune asked him almost sounding sarcastic

"No I don't but.."

"_That's just like you always making excuses about this and that it's time to grow up be a man Aono._" O-Tsukune told him

"But I can't hurt Kurumu though." he told him

"_Then allow me in control I promise she wont be harmed partner._"

"OK." he said while the inner struggle was over Kurumu was about ready to great her lips to Tsukune's that's when she realized she couldn't move

"Huh what?" she said in utter confusion but what she didn't realized is that the peaceful brown eyes of Tsukune's had flashed grey and were now blood red

"Sorry Kurumu but I wont betray my friendship with Moka for this." he said almost coldly and when Kurumu heard this she couldn't believe it

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed and O-Tsukune realized this girl was beyond the point of pissed off a violent aura surrounded Kurumu as she changed, wings grew on her back and a tail appeared behind her and her nails grew into talons

"I ACTED WEAK, I HUMILIATED MYSELF AND IT WAS ALL FOR YOU!! BUT YOU CHOSE THAT TRAMP OVER ME! NOW I AM MAD!!!" she swung at O-Tsukune only to have dodge out of the way

"So this is your true form! A succubus hmmm might be a challenge then!" he said with a smirk

"I….I never lost until I saw her and now EVERYTHING _SHE_ LOVES! I WILL DESTROY! STARTING WITH YOU!" she punctuated with another strike but this time O-Tsukune caught her hand

"You're not the only one who can change there form." he said as his body shifted to his Orphenoch form and to say Kurumu was shocked was an understatement

"Who or what are you?" she asked

"Me well I have no name he said as he threw her out of the window and at that point Ryo and Moka ran in

"Holy cow man!"

"Tsukune are you ok?" she asked him with a simple nod her question was answered and then Tsukune's shadow shifted to his human form

"Don't worry Moka I'll be fine," he said as he turned to Ryo "Watch her ok, I'm going to take care of Kurumu." he said Ryo just nodded

"Tsukune don't kill her please." Moka told him before he jumped out the window after her

Landing on his feat the Vampire Bat Orphenoch scouted the area and sensed Kurumu coming from behind him she had all the intents and purposes to take his head off he dodged and nailed a kick to her stomach that knocked the wind out of her and she retreated to the only place he couldn't reach her and that was higher in the air

"Kurumu why?" he asked her and she gave a puzzling look

"Why what?" she said

"Why are you doing this you know you are outclassed in every way shape on form so why." he said to her

"The race of the succubi is dying! So each generation must find a man worthy to be her mate! That's why I tried to enslave the entire population of this school to meet my "Mate of Fate"! But YOU," she said pointing to Moka as she and Ryo "She ruined everything and for that YOU WILL PAY!!!" she said as she flew towards Moka but before she could get to Moka Tsukune got to her first and grabbed her by the tail

"Well I know the expression is catch a tiger by the tail but in your case I'll make an exception." he said as he trough her to the ground forming a crater knocking all the air out of her with Tsukune still up in the air he fell down with a punch

"TSUKUNE DON'T!!!!" Moka shouted as he was about to strike when Kurumu looked up his fist stopped before it got to her face, he got up and walked towards Moka and Ryo

"Not bad fledgling." Ryo told him with a grin "Why didn't you kill her?" he asked as Tsukune changed back to his human form

"She was just trying to help her race and for that I couldn't kill her and besides I made a promise to Moka not to kill her and I never go back on my word." he said as Moka tackled him with a tight embrace and to Ryo's shock Tsukune did the same this "_Well this one might be perfect after all for it._"

The Next Day

"So the Rosario talked to you two." Tsukune said in disbelief

"Yeah I never knew the Rosario had that kind of power, but then again it is Moka we are talking about." Ryo said nodding his head

"I wonder if the magic seal is weakening, if so and it does lose power will you guys still like me?"

"Of course Moka." Ryo said to her

"No matter what form you are you'll still be Moka to me." Tsukune added making Moka blush deep red then out of nowhere

GLOMP!

"Good Morning Tsukune!!" a familiar voice cried out

"Ku..Kurumu." Tsukune said in total shock

"KURUMU GET OFF OF HIM!" Moka shouted as Kurumu stood up

"Um I baked some cookies for you."

"For me?"

"Yea, you remember when I said we succubi were looking for our "Mate of Fate"." she said as she was trying to hide her face cause she was blushing like crazy "Well I've decided that it is you." at hearing this Tsukune nearly fainted, Moka was getting ticked and Ryo was snickering

"I mean you looked so freaking hot in your monster form and with a father like you I know our kids will be strong." she added

"Tsukune do something about her or _I_ will." Moka said in a almost dark tone and while this was going on Ryo snuck off to the side to make an important call

"Hello yes Kiba-san, I need the K-Gear please…yes he is a strong one so that's why I'm asking….tomorrow will be perfect thank you Kiba-san." he said as he hung up "_Tsukune I hope you are ready for this cause your path starts now._"

* * *

End Notes: What is the K-Gear that Ryo is asking Smart Brain for and why Tsukune well i could tell but that would be telling hahahahaha to find out read next time on Yokai Academy 555 for the answers to this and other questions..oh an by the way yes i got the idea for Tsukune's Orphenoch side from Ichigo's Hollow side from the Bleach anime let me know what you think and until next time LET'S RIDE!!!!


End file.
